fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamke
Jamke (ジャムカ Jamuka, Jamka in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the youngest prince of Verdane, the son/grandson of King Batou and the brother/nephew of Prince Cimbaeth and Prince Munnir. He is the Verdane royal who is seen to actively resist the changes Sandima and the Lopto Sect are attempting to bring about in the country. Jamke frees Edain and Dew after Munnir captures the former, and can later be convinced to join Sigurd's army when Edain speaks to him. He will eventually fall in the Battle of Belhalla, alongside many of his fellow comrades. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |0% |10% |30% |40% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains Overview Jamke is a powerful unit and is arguably one of the better characters of the first generation. He comes with the Pursuit, Adept and Charge skills, all of which are highly versatile and extremely useful to the wielder in question. However, as a result of his low skill growth and inability to pass down the Pursuit skill, it is thus fairly difficult to pair him up with any other female character. If he is paired up with Edain, ensure that he falls in love with her by Chapter 4, as this will unlock a conversation between the two, in which he will receive a Brave Bow. As afore-mentioned, it is possible to pair Jamke with Edain. As a result of not passing down the Pursuit skill, Lester's offense may suffer repercussions, a problem which may be solved through the passing down of the Brave Bow. Jamke may also be paired with Brigid, but this pairing will result in a relatively poor Skill growth for Febail, and also increase the difficulty level of training Patty to her promotional level. Another option is pairing him with Ayra, which will give the children their highest strength growth as well as Adept and Charge, making them powerful fighters. Conversations In Chapter 1, Edain can recruit Jamke by speaking to him. In Chapter 4, if Edain and Jamke are lovers, she may speak to him, resulting in him receiving a Brave Bow. In Chapter 5, after Lubeck Castle is captured, Dew may speak to Jamke, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Jamke is in love with Brigid, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Edain: 250+1 *Ayra: 0+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Erinys: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Brigid: 150+3 *Tailtiu: 120+3 ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Recruit Conversation '''Edain': Prince Jamke! Wait!! Jamke: Edain, is that you? Edain: I thought you went to talk to your father! Now you're fighting? What is going on!? Jamke: I don't know. Something was real odd about him. He just won't listen to me. Everything's been upside-down since that Sandima showed up. My father and brothers have done anything he has asked them to. Edain: So why does that bring you into battle? Please, Jamke, don't do this! Let's return to Verdane and speak with the king once more. We're stopping this war! Sir Sigurd did not come here to invade your country. He was merely fighting to rescue me. Please, Jamke, listen to reason! Jamke: Alright, let's give it one more try. And I'm exposing that traitor once and for all. But no one lays a finger on my father. That's my one condition. Edain: I'll see to it no one does. Thank you, Jamke. You really are a good person. Jamke: Edain ... Etymology Jamke is a corruption of Jamukha, a Mongolian political and military leader who was a rival to Genghis Khan. Jamke's father, Batou, also derives his name from Mongolian history. Trivia *Jamke is the only male member of Sigurd's army who is of royal heritage but not of crusader heritage. *The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree revealed he was the son of Batou's first son, thus being the grandson of Batou. But in the game, Jamke calls Batou father, and Munnir refers to him as his brother. *Jamke was originally planned by Shouzou Kaga to be an Axe Fighter, much like his two brothers/uncles. However, as his character began to grow on Kaga, Jamke's class was subsequently changed to that of an archer. http://serenesforest.net/general/prerelease.html Gallery File:Jamka concept.gif|Concept art of Jamke. File:Jamka_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Jamke from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Jamka.jpg|Jamke, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Bow Fighter. File:Jamka 2.jpg|Jamke, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Bow Fighter. File:Jamka_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Jamke, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Bow Fighter. File:Jamka_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Jamke, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Sniper. JamkeCipherArtTomohideTakaya.jpg|Artwork of Jamke by Tomohide Takaya in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). JamkeCipherArt.jpg|Artwork of Jamke by Tomohide Takaya in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-028N.png|Jamke as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-027HN.png|Jamke as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Jamka.png|Jamke's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters